No Rush
by ChatduNoir
Summary: LS fic. Set somewhere after Season 2 finale. Scotty and Lilly are both growing tired of dancing around each other. Who will make the first move and what will ensue?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Cold Case or anything related to the show! All I own is my imagination whilst writing this story.

**Chapter 1**

Lilly sucked in a deep breath as she picked up her briefcase from her desk and started to head out of the building. It had been a hard day at work; a rape case. A ten year old girl had been kidnapped on her way home from school, raped and later dumped in a park near her own house. Turned out it had been her next door neighbour, not her brother's friend, which had been the prime suspect years before.

She was the same age that Lilly had been. It had been a month since she had been in the woods. It had forced her to relieve memories; ones she had forced down and kept locked in her heart for years. After actually having shared this with someone, someone despite her not wanting to admit it, was a lot like her. It had opened the door to a place that had been off limits for years. At least she had gotten through it. This girl hadn't been so lucky. She could feel tears threatening to fall.

'No,' she thought to herself. Not here in the hallways. She was not going to show any signs of weakness. Being the only female in the homicide division, she experienced enough discrimination because of her gender. Crying at work would just give them an excuse to alienate her further. She walked quickly down the hallway and out of the building. She sucked in a breath of crisp winter air; the cold filled her lungs. She shivered. When she was little she had always loved the winter. Mainly because her and Chris would always go out and play in the snow, creating their own fantasy world of snow figurines and castles. Everything Lilly had ever dreamed of. Looking back, it was merely an escape from her life at home; if you could even call it that. When it snowed she would always make a wish. The snow always gave her hope. Lilly had to smile despite the pain that lay behind the memories. Sometimes she wished she could go back to the times it was only her and Chris, when they were still friends, when she still had a real sister.

She hated not having anyone. Over the years her and Chris had drifted apart, mainly due to Chris's actions. Sleeping with her fiancée wasn't exactly something that was going to bring them closer together. Then of course, there was Kite. The only man she had opened up to since Patrick. He left her because of her work. Yes, work seemed to be the only constant in her life; her life _was_ her work. But over the years it had become more. That was when she met Scotty. Though not wanting to admit it, Lilly's feelings towards Scotty were more than platonic. Though, there had always been someone else. First Alyssa, then Christina. It was something she still hadn't gotten over. She had been there the whole time. If he had just said the words she would have been there in a flash. Christina again had to ruin everything.

Lilly was starting to feel angry and frustrated. It was perhaps the lack of sleep and her lack of somebody to just care for her that caused a single tear to make a trail down her cheek. God, she thought. Here I am crying like a teenage girl over a crush.I am not going to stand out here feeling sorry for myself while freezing my ass off, Lilly thought and started to make her way to her apartment.

Scotty rubbed his eyes and stole a brief glance around the office. His eyes found the desk to which he often stared at, perhaps more than he should. He saw her pick up her briefcase and head out. God she was beautiful. Many a time, he longed to just grab her and take her right there on her desk. Her beautiful blonde tresses, always done up with just a simple clip, though still elegant. Her pale skin, her plump red lips, her impossibly blue eyes. Man, she had to be the sexiest woman alive. He was like a teenager all over again when it came to that woman. He had blown his chances though he knew when he had gone with Christina. God how incredibly stupid he had been? There was no respect in that relationship, if you could even call it that. He had been hurting and vulnerable; she had been available; she had been the closest to Lilly that he could get. Even back then it had all felt wrong, Lilly had warned him about her and now he had paid the price. He had lost her respect but mainly, her friendship. After the episode with George where he had been so close to loosing her, it had slowly started to rebuild. Scotty was doing everything in his power to repair the damage.

Without wasting another second, Scotty grabbed his coat and ran out of the building to catch up with the woman who he could not seem to get out of his head.

'Hey Lil wait!' Scotty shouted to the retreating back of his colleague.

Lilly stopped walking, her stomach however doing a little flip at the sound of her partner's voice. She cursed herself at the effect the simple sound of his voice was having on her. She forced back the smile that was tugging at her lips as she turned to face Scotty. God, he _is_ gorgeous, she thought to herself as she took him in.

'Hey, where are you heading?' Even in his head the question sounded stupid. Obviously she was going home; after all it was twelve, unless she led a secret life that he did not know about. He chuckled to himself at the idea. Homicide detective by day, Super Lilly by night.

'Well I was just planning on heading home actually.' She responded as calmly as she could. A part of her wished that he would ask if perhaps she would be up to doing something else, like go over to his place and – 'stop it!' she scolded herself. After all, this is the guy who slept with your sister; and with that her lust for Scotty Valens was temporarily and successfully squashed.

The cold had caused a red flush in her cheeks and the tip of her nose to turn a light shade of pink. Scotty thought it made her look extremely cute; innocent and sweet. Not that she wasn't, but with the question he was about to ask next he half expected her to flat down reject him.

'Well, if you feel like it, I know a great place around the corner that is open at night. You know, if you would like to go?'

Did he just ask that? Yes, it was on his mind, but it had just slipped out before he could stop himself. Damn Valens, control yourself!

Lilly was slightly taken aback. Yes, she absolutely wanted to go to dinner with Scotty, but she didn't quite know what to make of the situation. Was it a date or was it just dinner? She wanted to go oh so badly, but then she thought about Christina and again felt that temporary flash of anger. The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.

'Sorry Valens, not tonight.' With that she turned and continued her walk home. Arg, why did she have to have said no, why? Lilly scolded herself as she walked. Well, it's not like it would have made a difference anyways. She never had or ever would be more than a friend in his eyes. Yes, good old Lilly the friend.

Scotty stood there slightly dejected. Her words were not harsh, yet they stung. He had badly wanted to spend some time with her. Though, it was late. What did he expect? That she would drop everything and eat with him at twelve at night. Besides, she would never look at him as more than a partner. With his behaviour he couldn't blame her. However, if it was something he had learned from Alyssa's sudden death, it was that nothing in life is there forever. There was no way in hell that he was going to let Lilly get away.

It was at that moment that Scotty Valens vowed to himself that he was going to win Lilly back, not just as a friend, but if she wanted, his girl friend- whatever the price.

**AN: Read, rant, rave and review! I would greatly appreaciate any feedback on thischapter whether it beinconsistencies, how to make it better or most importantly; if you're enjoying it! Til the next chapter...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

AN: Snow Ivy, thank you! My first review ever, I'm so excited!

I know the story is starting out kind of slow, laying the ground for everything, but believe me, it will pick up! Hope you all enjoy it!

**Chapter 2**

Lurid shadows appeared on the walls around her; they were closing in, slowly suffocating her. He was standing above her, leering down at her with a triumphant smile. She looked up at him petrified. She was the rabbit caught in a hole with him as the fox blocking her means of escape. He smacked her squarely across the face, his hands touching her in a way that made her shudder with fear and revolt. He unbuckled his belt and….

Lilly sat bolt upright in her bed as the scream left her lips. She looked around the dark room, the feeling of trapped-ness not having left her. She only noticed then that she was shivering, yet a thin layer of cold sweat covered her body. She lunged to turn on the light. She looked at the alarm clock. It was quarter past six. There really was no use trying to get back to bed. Anyways, after that dream, sleep was the furthest thing from her mind. She trudged across the cold floor towards the bathroom. She took off her pj's and started at herself in the mirror. She ran her index finger over her left collarbone where a faint, faint scar was visible. She shuddered and stepped into the steaming shower. As soon as the warm water hit her back it immediately calmed her down, washing away all memories from that night's dream.

Scotty lay tangled in his sheets. He had been awake most of the night, a certain blonde having kept him awake. He was slightly dreading work. After having been turned down by Lilly he didn't know if it would be awkward seeing her again; but then again, it was only intended as a date if she recognized it as one. Yeah, he thought; that's all she must have seen it as. Just a friendly offer for a night snack. He had a thin layer of sweat covering him, the little sleep he had gotten had been filled with more than R rated images of him in this exact bed with Lilly. If this is what she does to me in a dream, god knows what she would be like in reality, Scotty thought to himself smiling. Allright, down boy, he chuckled as he looked down and proceeded to take a _very_ cold shower.

AN: Sorry, kinda short chapter I know, but the next will be longer. Until then, please let me know what you think, good or bad!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

**AN:** Thank you sosososs much to everyone who reviewed! It was the best Christmas present ever + very glad you're all liking the story so far, but if there is something you'd want to improve, feel free to let me know! Happy Holidays!

**Chapter 3 **

Lilly shivered as she neared the building. It had definitely gotten chillier over night. She blew hot air onto her hands and cursed herself for not having brought gloves. She could have taken the car but felt like she needed a walk to clear her mind before another consuming day at work. Besides, she enjoyed the quiet of Philly at this hour, before the city had started to come to life. She was always the first to arrive and the last to leave, however, this morning she was greeted by someone else as she headed into the office area. Scotty was sitting at his desk smiling at her as she entered; the sight of him and that sexy smile now made Lilly feel as if it was a hundred degrees inside.

Scotty had to admit that his intentions with being here were far from pure. He knew Lilly got here early and this was a chance for him to spend some alone time with her.

'Hey early bird. What brings you here at this hour?' Scotty teased her.

'I could ask the same to you.' Lilly quipped. God, think of something more intelligent to say Rush.

'Well, I had a sneaking suspicion I would run into you here, so I brought you a little something.' Scotty walked over to her desk and handed her a steaming to-go cup of hot chocolate.

Lilly was flattered; she didn't exactly know what to say. She was probably reading more into this than she should.

'Thanks Scotty. That was very sweet of you.' Lilly fought down embarrassment as a small flush crept into her cheeks. 'It's hot in here!' Was all she could come up with as an excuse to explain her sudden change of colour.

'It sure is.' Scotty replied, as he boldly looked her up and down. 'Yeah, definitely.' He added when Lilly's eyes widened.

She cleared her throat, 'Well, better get started on this case.' She quickly turned around to prevent him seeing her cheeks; now a whole deeper shade of red.

Scotty smiled. 'Yeah.' Though Lilly had turned around quickly, he could have sworn he had seen a slight smile form on her face.

Though Lilly tried to keep the façade of her on any normal day, inside her head, a whole new battle was raging. Ok, I might not be an expert when it comes to boys, but that sure as hell was flirting. Yes, that was Scotty _flirting_- with _me_. Lilly felt all giddy inside, but as usual, her rational side kicked in quickly.

Don't get too excited. It's probably him trying to make up for Christina. Lilly had noticed that Scotty was going above and beyond to repair the damage that had been caused by his relationship with Chris; but he had gained back her trust long ago. Yes he had fucked up- badly at that, but to his defence, he had been vulnerable and needed someone to be there, just like she felt herself needing someone after the incident with George. Her only friend then had been whatever comfort she could find in the bottom of a bottle; the parallel to her mother however, quickly got her off that track though.

Lilly should have known though, that Christina was the furthest thing on Scotty's mind. It was nearly loosing her to George that had given him the wake up call he needed not to waste any more time.

Lilly dared a glance in his direction. Scotty flashed her his winning smile; then to her surprise (and delight) gave her a wink as he cheekily wiped his brow as to indicate that it was hot. There was no mistaking that action. Scotty Valens was definitely flirting with her.

AN: I'm sorry this chapter isn't the longest in the world either, but the chapters next will be (I promise)! Please tell me what you think, good or bad:)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to update, but I have been on vacation for a few days. But now I'm back and ready to wirte again. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate that you're taking the time. I'm trying to write the story so that everyone will find elements that they like about it so I hope that's working. Happy New Year and Enjoy:)**

**Chapter 4**

As the day progressed, the Cold Case team was presented with a new case. Twenty years back a woman had been murdered in her own home after what appeared to have been a break in. Though after the man who had served jail time had been released upon finding new DNA in blood evidence that had previously been ignored; they were now trying to track down the new suspect.

Lilly had been looking at the case file for hours while waiting for the blood to come up with a match from the data base. Her eyelids were continually growing heavier her shoulders aching from hunched over the file for so long.

'Hey.' Lilly nearly jumped out of her seat as Scotty spoke.

'God dammit; you nearly scared me to death!' Lilly tried, slightly embarrassed, to regain her composure.

'Sorry, just thought I'd check up on you is all.' Scotty grinned slightly apologetically, trying to suppress a laugh at how cute Lilly looked all flustered.

'Just like you did twenty minutes ago?' Lilly smiled despite herself. Scotty had come over about ten times every hour to check on her. Lilly didn't want to admit it, but she thoroughly enjoyed the attention.

'Just wanted to see if you were making any progress with the case.' Scotty smiled. He kept finding lame excuses to go see her. It seemed like each time he left her he needed to go back even more than before.

'With the case, not much, with the kink in my neck on the other hand.' The words had no sooner left Lilly's mouth than she felt a couple of strong hands gently start to massage her neck area and shoulders. Lilly's eyes darted around the office. Scotty bent down and whispered conspiratorially, 'Don't worry, no one is around.'

Lilly was about to protest, but his hands felt too good as they gently kneaded her aching muscles. Lilly could not help but let small moans elicit from her mouth. Scotty tried but failed miserably to not get turned on by this. If he could get noises like this from her from a simple massage then – ok Valens, for now, head out of the gutter. A comment from Lilly brought him back to reality.

'God Scotty, where did you learn to massage like that?'

Scotty smiled, 'Believe me, there is plenty more where that came from if you are ever interested.' Scotty could not believe he just said that, but the close proximity to Lilly, his hands on her just made him bolder.

The comment made Lilly's stomach do a triple summersault, but she tried to play it down, keep it cool and decided call his bluff.

'Why Valens, is that an offer?'

Scotty felt his heart fly up in his throat. He had half expected a slap for his comment, but this? Lilly flirting back with him! He was about to respond when the computer suddenly emitted a loud beep. Lilly immediately leant forward to check it out; however, Scotty did not remove his hands which now rested lightly on her shoulders.

'Ladies and gentlemen, we have a match!' Lilly smiled triumphantly. 'Take a look.'

Scotty leaned forwards reaching around Lilly and resting his hands on the desk right next to hers; this action being almost like an embrace. His face was brought to rest lightly on her shoulders; his cheek only an inch from hers. Lilly drew in a quick breath. The close proximity to Scotty was causing her mind to go places where right now, she didn't want them to be.

'Yeah,' was all Scotty managed to get out. His vocabulary just seemed to have fallen away completely. He was not paying any attention to the screen just taking in sweet scent of Lilly; the soft feel of her hair lightly tickling his neck. He wanted to do nothing more than dip down and place a trail of soft kisses all along her slender neck. For a while they just remained there like that; each enjoying the feel of the other person.

Lilly breathed in Scotty's wonderful, manly smell, the scent intoxicating, making head spin. Scotty moved his fingers so they touched hers; Lilly closed her eyes. The world around her just seemed to stop; it was just her and Scotty.

Scotty couldn't explain why, but his hands trembled beyond his control as he gathered the courage to place them on top of hers. Lilly gasped as they touched; his hands seemed to burn her skin.

Scotty licked his lips and slowly tilted his head so that his lips were now a millimetre from her neck. She felt his hot breath on her skin; the anticipation for when she would feel his lips killing her.

Scotty was about to close the gap when the door of the office flew open. Scotty flew back, Lilly immediately sitting bolt upright, busying herself with the files on her desk.

Vera barged in, seemingly oblivious to his co workers's discomfort.

'Hey guys, you got your match yet?'

Neither Lilly nor Scotty seemed to be able to speak properly. It was a moment until Lilly regained her senses and was able to respond with a throaty, 'Yeah, we just got a hit.'

'Well have I got news for you. Turns out the blood matches the vic's son. Then only twelve; now one of Philly's wealthiest. Here's the address. I got another case, so happy hunting.'

With that he left the pair in silence; none of them really knowing where to pick up from what had just transpired.

'Lilly,' Scotty began not really knowing where he was heading with this conversation.

'Better go check it out.' She cut him off before he could say another word. She had no clue how exactly she would be able to take a single step as her knees felt like they had been replaced by jello.

'Yeah.' He smiled. He wanted so badly to just grab her and kiss her and couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed at Vera's interruption.

Slowly the pair made their way out of the building in silence. The tension between them so thick they both felt like they were chocking on in; though neither wanting to discuss it in fear of what might be revealed. The cold winter air shook them both out of their reverie. Again Lilly cursed herself for having forgotten those gloves.

**AN: Hoped you guys liked the chapter! As always, feel free to review and let me know what you think; good or bad:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you so incredibly much to everyone who reviewed! It really makes me keep wanting to write! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! **

**Chapter 5 **

Lilly was too caught up thinking about what had almost happened in the office that she was not paying any attention to where she was going. They were on their way to the car when Lilly slipped on some ice. She let out a little yelp as she started to sail backwards.

Upon hearing the sound, Scotty immediately snapped out of his trance and managed to catch Lilly just before she smashed into the ground. He caught her from behind, grabbing her just under the shoulders; however upon doing this, placing his hands over her chest. Scotty helped her up and it was then he realized where he was holding her.

'Lilly, I'm so sorry!' He removed his hands as if burnt. Great, now he must have positively ruined everything they had been building up.

Lilly however, had hardly noticed as she was too stirred from her fall. Only upon hearing his words did she start to feel extremely stupid.

'Hey don't worry about it. Just glad that you caught me.'

She smiled embarrassed that she had made a fool out of herself in front of Scotty and she hastily got into the car.

Scotty couldn't help but smile at her words. Though he didn't say it, he knew he would be there catching her whenever she fell. That is- if she would let him.Yuck, Valens, when did you become such a cheese ball? These types of lines weren't exactly what usually ran through his mind when he was with a woman.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The car ride passed in relative silence. Both parties lost in thought about their growing feelings for one another. When they were finally there, Scotty leaped out of the car, ran around to the other side and opened Lilly's door. Lilly felt a flush rise in her cheeks at his behaviour. She didn't know why she hadn't noticed it before, but Scotty was a true gentleman.

'Thank you.' She muttered as she took Scotty's offered arm.

'Just in case you might fall.' He laughed and winced when he felt Lilly's fist make contact with his arm.

'Ouch, just trying to be nice.' He laughed.

Both Lilly and Scotty had to gasp as they faced the mansion in front of them.

'Man, he must have made some serious cash over the years!' Scotty gasped.

'Truly a rag to riches story.' Lilly added, she too stunned by the beautiful house in front of them.

They both made their way up the stairs to the mansion and rung the doorbell. Ten minutes later they were sitting in James Hodgenson's living room, going over the details of the case.

'I swear it was an accident. Mom was making dinner. I was just coming by to collect my stuff. We'd had a fight and I decided I'd had enough. She was standing with the knife in the door when I came in, all worked up and yelling at me. She wouldn't let me get past her so I pushed. She lost her balance and fell on the knife. I tried to save her, I swear. I pulled the knife out, cutting myself pretty badly in the process. I realized how it all must look and I bailed. You have to understand, that despite everything that happened, I loved her! She was _all_ I had.'

'Well that's that.' Scotty tried to lighten the mood as they walked out of the station hours later.

Lilly hated stories like these. They always made her feel so incredibly sad. At least the case had been solved and that's all they could do. She looked up to see Scotty staring at her. She had heard his voice mumble something, not really paying attention.

'Hungry?' He repeated his question. Having ignored her stomach for most of the day, she only now realized how hungry she was. 'Yeah, actually I am.'

'Well,' Scotty started 'I know this great Italian place around the corner that is…'

'Open nights.' Lilly finished the sentence for him. She smiled. He returned it full force.

'Yeah, cos I was thinking that if you wanted to, you know- we could grab something to eat.' He didn't know whyhewas finding it so hard to ask Lilly to go to dinner with him. What was he, fifteen again?

'Sure.' Lilly's stomach did a double take at the thought of dinner with Scotty. Date or no date she didn't really care what it was.

'Great!' He said a little louder than he had intended. Regaining his composure he extended his arm to Lilly. 'Shall we?' He was surprised when she took it.

They made their way, arm in arm to the restaurant. Scotty couldn't help but feel that he was the luckiest guy in the world at that moment.

**AN: Well, all I have to say really is that it's now that the story will start to get, what should I say, ehm- interesting...:) I hope you guys like this chapter, but please, as always, let me know what you think; good or bad! Til next time...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:See first chapter.**

**AN: As always, THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed! You inspire me to keep on writing! Enjoy the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

They reached the restaurant. Lilly was surprised at how packed it was despite the time. As though he could read her expression Scotty said, 'It's a pretty popular joint. Don't worry though, they always got a table for me; I'm a regular.'

Before Lilly had a chance to respond, a booming man's voice reached them. 'Hey Scotty!' 'Papa Joe, hey!' Scotty greeted the man back as he was pulled into a tight bear hug. He let go as soon as he spotted Lilly.

'And this is?'

'Lilly.' She extended her hand before Scotty could say anything.

There was a long pause in which Papa Joe seemed to take her in before he finally said, 'Ah, this is the famous Lilly.' The booming amn took her hand and kissed it. 'Well, I am glad Scotty here finally pulled his act together. He just can't stop talking about you.'

'Is that so?' Lilly smiled surprised.

Scotty was sure that he was now the shade of a beet root. 'Well, not all the time.' Scotty tried to regain some of his ego as Papa Joe led them to their table; a table for two in an isolated part of the small restaurant. The table was decked with a burning candle and there was already a bottle of wine in a bucket of ice waiting for them at the table.

'Seems like he knew someone would be coming.' Lilly mused out loud.

'Ah, our Scotty here told us to make the place _perfect_. That he might be bringing a _lady_ _friend _over later in the evening.' Papa Joe knowingly edged Scotty with his elbow. 'I will go now and let you two love birds to be alone.'

'Yeah, thanks.' Scotty replied half sarcastic. They were both standing there not saying anything. Scotty felt his face was on fire, Lilly about the same thing. She decided she might as well break the ice.

'So, a lady friend huh?'

Scotty grinned sheepishly. 'It's not exactly like that. I mean I just called before cos I knew I would be coming here and since you couldn't come yesterday I thought that I might reserve for two in case, maybe you know, you could come with me this time and I well, I didn't mean it to look like a date, it was just dinner I…' Scotty couldn't help the rambling.

'It's Ok.' Lilly decided to save him from himself, but couldn't help but grin to herself at how flustered he seemed to be. So he talked about her all the time huh? She felt flattered and couldn't help but smile at the thought that this might lead to a little more than dinner between two friends. Woa Rush, where did that come from? Lilly surprised even herself at how comfortable and relaxed she was with this situation.

Scotty seemed to have regained some of his manliness. 'Here, let me take your coat.'

He slowly hooked his fingers under the hem of her coat and gently pulled it downwards, lightly brushing his fingertips down her arms as he did so.

Lilly shuddered, all her hairs standing on end. There was only one word that could describe this connection; magnetism. Scotty smiled at her albeit involuntary action and continued his decent down her arms until he reached her hands. He gently let his fingers stroke them as he pulled the coat off her. He lingered behind her for a while not wanting to loose contact before he turned around and hung the coat up.

Lilly stood as if paralyzed, still relishing the feel of his proximity. Scotty then pulled out the chair behind her and gestured for her to sit.

'My, what a gentleman.' Lilly joked as she sat down, trying to ease some of the tension between them. Scotty didn't know, but she meant it.

'Well, I try.' He smiled as he too took a seat.

They kept shooting each other furtivelooks from behind their menus when they thought the other person was not looking. Once, they both looked up at the same time. Lilly and Scotty both laughed out loud, realizing just how much they were both acting like a pair of teenagers on their first date.

Scotty decided that this might just the be time to try out some of his luck. After all, she'd come this far with him hadn't she? He was staring at Lilly, completely lost in her, wondering exactly when he got in this deep.

Lilly looked up. 'What?' She asked, her usually strong façade breaking a bit in front of this man to reveal some of her underlying insecurities.

'Nothing,' Scotty decided to be honest, 'It just amazes me how beautiful you are.'

Silence...

Lilly was completely dumbfounded at this comment. However, this time she didn't look down, turn away, or the curse of her fair skin, turn red. She was touched by this comment; no man having ever said anything like this to her; especially not with such sincerity.

'Thank you.' Lilly responded softly not breaking the eye contact.

Scotty was surprised she even accepted the compliment, something very uncharacteristic of the on-the-job woman he knew.

It was at that moment that Lilly felt a sort of burning sensation somewhere in her stomach, spreading itself to fill her chest. It was the most amazing, wonderful feeling ever; something new to her. Though she had only recently allowed herself to recognize that she felt something for Scotty, it was as this moment she realized that this was so much more than just a normal crush and for the first time, Lilly decided to run with this new found feeling, rather than stow it away, and lock it up tight as she usually did.

Scotty was amused to see the internal struggle he knew was going on in his partner's head. He could tell that she was starting to relax and decided to help her along by softly and playfully brushing her leg with his foot.

Lilly looked up in mild shock as she felt something against her leg and let out a small laugh as she realized what Scotty was doing.

'Mr. Valens, are you playing footsie with me?' The amusement on her face was evident and Scotty continued his actions, going further up her leg this time. Lilly was thoroughly enjoying the attention, but would never let him know that.

'Well, how very high-school of you.' Lilly mocked him, amusement dancing in her eyes.

'It's working tough, isn't it?' Scotty shot back at her with a look of smug satisfaction on his face.

Lilly's mind raced to come up with something to have Scotty on the edge of _his_ seat. Coming up with none, she decided to give him a taste of his own medicine. Lilly kicked off her right shoe so only her panty hose clad foot was exposed. Tortuously slow, she began to run it up Scotty's leg. Scotty nearly banged his knee into the table in surprise. He looked at Lilly, but she merely arched an eyebrow at him in returnwith the most seductive look he had ever seen glinting in her eyes.

Lilly had decided that it would be up to Scotty to stop her ascent and she was clearly enjoying her power.

Scotty silently thanked whoever up there that he was sitting down and that there was a long tablecloth covering the table. This effectively hid exactly how his body was reacting to this. More specifically; what _parts_.

Lilly was now getting a bit nervous, her foot almost by his crotch. She was adamant that she would not let him win this and truthfully Scotty didn't really want it to end. However, they were both spared making a decision when Papa Joe came by, a tray of Italian food in his arms. 'Here, my two lovebirds.' He said shooting a knowing look to the pair of them as he set the delicious smelling food in front of them.

'But- we didn't even order yet.' Scotty looked slightly confused as he looked at the food in front of them, slightly annoyed at the interruption.

'Doesn't matter in the least. The food looks absolutely delicious.' Lilly smiled up at Papa Joe, taking in the delicious sent of the food.

The big man looked down at her with an approving look on his face. 'Scotty my boy, this one is definitely a keeper.' With that he gave the two of them a wink and headed off.

I know she is, Scotty thought to himself. That's why I brought her here.

'Err, shall we make a toast?' Scotty cleared his throat and poured each of them a glass of wine.

'To what?' Lilly held her filled glass poised.

Scotty hesitated for a moment, then said the only natural thing that came to his mind. 'To us.' He looked deep into her eyes.

'To us.'

**AN: I hoped you guys liked the chapter! And as always, let me know what you think; good or bad! Till next time... :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Diclaimer: See first chapter...**

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to update but its been crazy around here...arggg...anyways THANK YOU for all the reviews, they really made my day! Enjoy the chapter...**

**Chapter 7**

After dinner they were both pleasantly full. Scotty got up and helped Lilly out of her chair, picked up her coat and held it up for her to put on. With that they headed out of the restaurant, Papa Joes parting words of 'I'll cook for the reception, just tell me when!' Following them outside.

Their heads were buzzing, though it had nothing to do with the wine.

It had become, if possible, even colder outside and Lilly shivered involuntarily.

'You cold?' Scotty had a concerned look on his face.

'A little.' She responded a little shy. Before she knew what was happening, Scotty put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him. 'Feeling better?'

She smiled. 'A little.'

Scotty plucked up courage to ask the question that had been burning in his mind the entire evening. 'So what do you say we had back to my place for – drinks.' Scotty had a hopeful look on his face.

As much as Lilly wanted to, the rational side of her was telling her to say no. She wanted Scotty more than she was willing to admit and drinks at his place…

'I'd love to.' escaped her lips before she knew she'd said it.

'Great.' Scotty smiled and tightened his grip around her. Lilly instinctively leaned her head on his shoulder. She couldn't help but smile at howcomfortable it felt; unlike with Kite. There had never been this kind of natural chemistry between them; this was so easy, so right.

Scotty smiled down at her and couldn't resist but plant a soft kiss on the top of her head. They both knew this had, somewhere along the line, changed from friendly dinner to something more; Scotty's kiss being the final confirmation of this. Electric currents surged through Lilly as she registered what Scotty had just done. Both picked up the pace, eager to get back to the apartment.

* * *

They were walking up the stairs to Scotty's apartment door whenScotty just couldn't resist the urge to kiss Lilly anymore. In a swift move he turned around and lightly pressed Lilly into the wall. Standing there in the stairwell, he proceeded to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Lilly completely melted into him, letting him support her. He cupped her right cheek with his hand, running his thumb over her cheek, then her bottom lip. 

God they looked delicious, Scotty smiled to himself. He looked into those deep blue eyes and dipped his head down slowly. His lips were an inch from hers, giving her a chance to move if she wanted.

Lilly couldn't believe what was happening, though she was in no rush to stop it. She decided to close the gap between the two.

Their lips connected softly. First they just held them there, relishing the feel of each others lips; this moment forever imprinting itself in their memories. They slowly broke an inch apart. Both had wanted this for longer than they cared to admit and now that it had happened, it amazed them both how they had managed so long without one another.

Lilly smiled up at Scotty, him smiling back. The loss of contact was almost unbearable and he bent down for another kiss; this one more urgent. He pushed himself flush against her, though not forcefully and slowly captured her lips. The kiss began tentatively as Scotty ran his tongue along Lilly's bottom lip asking for permission to deepen the kiss. Lilly opened her mouth and welcomed him; their tongues started feeling each other out, gently massaging and playing together. Lilly reached up and twined her fingers in his Scotty's hair becoming completely lost in the moment; however, the need to progress was also pressing- something perhaps not best to do out in the stairwell. She gently sucked Scotty's bottom lip and playfully bit it before ducking down under his arms and continued up the stairs, only turning back to give Scotty a cheeky but irresistibly sexy wink.

**AN: As always, hope you liked the chapter! Let me know what you guys think, good or bad... :)!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

**Disclaimer: See first chapter. **

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to update but the work load has been kinda crazy. I hope this chapter will make the wait worth it. This is dedicated to all the people who has reviewed and keep me writing! Enjoy!**

* * *

The moment Scotty shut his apartment door behind them; it became clear to Lilly the gravity of the situation. Yes, she wanted Scotty, but if they went through with this, there would be no way back. Scotty came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He bent down and gently started pressing light kisses onto her neck, gently sucking her fair skin. 

'Mmm, Scotty.' God he was good.

Scotty gently turned Lilly to face him and suddenly drew her flush against him; putting his thigh in between hers. This time, she took the initiative to begin another passionate kiss. As the kiss got more demanding, Lilly started pushing herself harder up against Scotty. They stood there like that by the door, softly rocking against each other. Scotty ran his hands down to her hips, then around her to playfully squeeze her butt; then up, brushing her breasts lightly as he did so. Lily shivered with pleasure. Scotty couldn't help but smile.

'What?' She asked in a breathless voice, her insecurities starting to surface.

'Nothing, its just that you are so god dammed sexy and I want you so much I think I'm gonna explode!'

This forward statement made her smile and immediately she resumed her own exploration of Scotty's body.

He started moving them both towards the living room couch. In one giant swift move he picked Lilly up, walked the distance to the couch and laid her on it. She couldn't help but laugh.

Slowly he got on top of her, step by step pressing her deeper into the soft material of the couch. He bent down and captured her lips in another fiery kiss, this one lost of all romance but infused with pure lust. He roamed his tongue around her mouth, her responding with the same fervour.

Lilly found the buttonson Scotty's shirt and couldn't unbutton it fast enough. It was soon discarded on the floor along with various other items of clothing. She splayed her hands on his muscular abdomen, relishing the feel of his toned muscles. Scotty planted a trail of kisses down Lilly's neck until he got to the collar of her blouse. Gently he started unbuttoning it; his eyes focused on nothing but the soft, milky skin each opened button revealed. He dipped his head down and tenderly kissed whatever skin was exposed. That's when he noticed a small scar on Lilly's left collar bone.

'Where's this from?' Scotty asked with a slight inquisitive frown on his face. It took a while before Lilly registered what he was talking about.

Lilly froze, her mind searching for something to say.

'Oh that, - you know, can't remember. One of those childhood injuries.'

Scotty smiled, ready to resume kissing the gorgeous woman in front of him, but stopped when Lilly suddenly asked him a question.

'You don't think it damages me do you- that I'm not, well- perfect?'

Scotty didn't know then, that the question meant something far beyond the literal meaning of what Lilly appeared to be asking. Taking it as part of Lilly's perfectionism, Scotty answered.

'Baby, first of all, what a silly question is that?' he gently brushed a stray strand of hair from Lilly's face.

' Second of all, you could do nothing to 'damage' that sexy body of yours.' He lightly ran his finger down her cheek.

'And third of all,' Scotty whispered, 'to me- you're perfect.' He smiled as he looked directly into Lilly's eyes.

Lilly felt her throat constrict slightly at that answer.

'Now' Scotty continued, 'let me kiss and make it better.' He leaned down and placed a tender kiss over the small white mark.

All better, Lilly thought to herself and smiled.

'Now where were we?' Scotty continued to open her buttons; one by one. The swells of Lily's breasts were revealed, and despite himself, Scotty couldn't help but gasp. God she was sexy, more so than in any of his wildest dreams. He hastily unbuttoned the last few buttons, giving him a full view of her upper body. Her skin was smooth, milky white and perfect. Wearing a white lace bra, it made her look, if possible even sexier, but Scotty definitely knew it would look better off. He started kissing the skin that was available, sucking it gently. While running his hands down her body, despite the coldness of her cheeks, the rest of Lilly's body was steaming hot and a thin film of sweat was covering her abdomen.

Lilly moaned and arched her back in pleasure, longing to get even closer to him. Scotty took the moment to reach under Lily and open her bra clasp expertly with one hand. He removed it slowly, relishing the sight revealed to him.

Lily's nipples had turned hard with desire and like her mouth, were pale pink and inviting. Scotty leaned down and captured one in his mouth, softly flicking his tongue over it.

This simple action caused a loud guttural groan to escape from Lilly. She could feel herself burning, nearly pulsating with desire and it was driving her crazy. She arched into Scotty, placed her hands on his firm butt and pulled him into her.

'Well, Miss Rush, if that's how you like it, I'd be more than happy to oblige.'

Scotty would have been more than happy to take her right then and there, but he had waited so long for this. He was gonna make the wait worth it, not just for his sake, but hers too. He wanted it to be gentle (something he was finding very hard at the moment), but good- that was for sure. But with the arousal both of them was feeling, this thought more or less went out the window.

Scotty started thrusting hard into Lilly. She could definitely feel him now and it turned her on! She started responding, meeting him hungrily each time.

Scotty's hands started to wander down her body, feeling every inch of her. He reached the waistband of her pants. He stuck one finger beneath the edge of them. Lilly suddenly froze, memories of pervious dreams still lurking at the back of her mind.

No! She wasn't going to let that ruin this; so completely different, and with Scotty having kissed her worries away, she felt safe and secure.

He started unbuttoning her pants and Lilly reached between the two of them to take a firm grip around what was an obvious bulge in his groin causingScottyto moan whith pleasure. Lilly tried to undo his belt buckle with great difficulty.

'Need some help?' Scotty playfully teased her in a breathless and panting voice.

She smiled embarrassed; however, that soon disappeared as Scotty unbuckled his belt. Lilly reached up and undid the buttons, then unzipped his pants. She pulled them down and off with ease. Lilly gasped at the sight of him. Even in her wildest dreams she hadn't pictured him this big. She tentatively grasped him through the thin cloth of his boxers. She could feel him through the thin material, warm, hard and throbbing. She looked up at Scotty, him making her feel like an inexperienced schoolgirl her first time. However, his eyes were closed with pleasure. Lilly relished being able to make him feel like this and tugging his boxers down, took hold of him.

'Oh God...' Scottygasped as she circled him and tightened her grip; slowly moving her hand up and down, him meeting her fist each time…Scotty responded by tugging Lilly's pants hastily down over her butt in one swift move.

Lilly wrapped her legs around Scotty to be closer to him. She suddenly got a mischievous gleam in her eye and Scotty couldn't help to get more turned on by what was to come. She shimmied down underneath him and pulled Scotty's boxers off completely, which were still stuck somewhere near his ankles, all the time looking directly at Scotty.

Scotty went to reciprocate, hooking his fingers under her panties, he pulled them down. Scotty had to stop and take her in, his mind memorizing the image in the smallest detail. It could come in handy for lonely nights. Scotty smiled at Lilly, who lay there gazing up at him. This was it.

He lay down on top of her and softly pinned her arms above her head, searching Lilly's face to make sure that this is what she really wanted. Both their bodies were now burning hot and both longing for closer contact. Scotty leaned down and placed a soft and tender kiss, lightly on Lilly's lips. Lilly reached up to run one hand through Scotty's hair.

She couldn't remember the last time she had ever given herself to a man like this; not since Kite, no definitely not since Patrick. With that name came the memories of what had happened; Chris and Patrick; Chris and Scotty. Lilly could feel the anger creep back into her cheeks in the form of a red flush. Hadn't Christina slept with Scotty? Had he taken her back to his apartment, to this very couch, doing, saying what he was to her now? Lilly thought bitterly at how the roles were now reversed. She didn't notice she had just lain there for the past few seconds.

'Hey, Lil, what's wrong…If you don't want to do this…' He looked at her breathless.

'It's. I- you slept with my sister…' Lilly looked up at Scotty, as if wanting a final explanation.

Scotty stopped his actions abruptly. Maybe it was the need for a release or his efforts over the last days that caused him to respond the way he did.

'God dammit Lil, I thought we were past that, how many fucking times do I have to tell you that it's over, Ok?'

Lilly looked at him; stricken. Scotty immediately regretted it, his heart breaking at the look of hurt on her face.

'You know what Scotty,' Lilly snapped angrily as she pushed Scotty off her, 'Next time, maybe you should have just seen what's in front of you instead of just using me now as a last resort!'

Lilly sprung up from the couch, hastily gathering up her clothes and throwing them on before she stormed out of the apartment. Before Scotty had the sense to react, the door had slammed shut.

'Fuck!' He shouted loudly and smashed the remote lying on the table in front of him hard into the wall. 'FUCK!'

* * *

**AN: Heheh, sorry for that little (what I hope was) a cliffhanger there...Please let me know what you think of the chapter, as always; good or bad:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

**AN: **I am truly sorry its been so long since I've updated... Everything just got crazy and I just (not litterally) forgot about everything. But I am glad now that I can finally get this last chapter out. I hope it makes everyone happy (I know it made me)! So everyone, THANK YOU and please ENJOY!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

This time, Lilly wasn't able to stop the tears from falling until she reached outside; neither did the cold stop them. She didn't care that she must look a downright mess right now, she just turned to sprint to the only place she felt like she had control; work…

Lilly tore up the large stone steps to that familiar building and almost crashed into the locked doors.

'No _please_- not now!' Lilly futilely banged on the large doors in desperate hope someone would open. When they didn't, she sank down with her back to them; down onto the cold stone underneath her.

She could feel the hot tears freely making their way down her cheeks, stinging her skin as they did so. She put her head on her knees and, for the first time in years; cried, her whole body shaking with the effort.

It had taken Scotty all of one second after Lilly had ran out to realize what an asshole he had been. He knew how guarded Lilly was and having finally broken down her walls, she would now build them up twice as strong.

Scotty threw on his clothes and ran out in the cold. He jumped in the first taxi that he saw in the hope of catching up with her and headed towards her apartment.

When he got out, he sprinted up the steps to her door taking two at a time. He gasped for air, his heart pounding. What was he doing there? Lilly probably didn't even want to see him- not that he could blame her. The thought of Lilly never speaking to him again, caused a sensation of his heart being squeezed tight by giant tongs to erupt in his chest. With that- he knew it would kill him.

He took one last breath and knocked at the door- no answer. He tried again- still no answer.

'Lilly- please open. It's me, Scotty. _Please_, I beg you.' There was still no answer, no sound of movement. Not even a 'Scotty fuck off!' This would have been preferable to the silence from the other end that he was now receiving. That's when he looked around at the small entrance area at her door. There were no markings in the fresh fallen snow but his own; Lilly had never gone home.

Scotty felt an icy hole starting to swell in his stomach. What if she had been kidnapped, assaulted, what if she… Scotty stopped himself thinking. His first reaction was to run down to the station, send every police there out to look for her. On the flip side, work was the only thing that connected him and Lilly now. His mind was firmly set on finding Lilly no matter what, and with that he started running to the station.

Scotty froze when he saw a huddled figure at the top of the station stairs. It couldn't be, yes- it was Lilly. He stopped just short of the steps and tentatively started walking up them. He could see her, huddled and shaking. He ran up the remaining steps, wanting to do nothing more than hold her in his arms.

Lilly could hear someone running up the steps, though she did not care much to find out whom. Only when she heard his voice did she freeze.

'Lilly…' Scotty tentatively begun as he approached.

She could feel the hurt swell inside her. If she didn't know any better, she would have let herself believe it was a sudden heart ache that had reduced her to a wreck like this.

'Scotty go _away_!' She choked.

'Please- Lilly, just look at me.' Scotty pleaded with her.

'Look at you? Fucking look at you Scotty!' Lilly was angry now and out of rage she lifted her face. 'Is this what you wanted to see? Are you happy now?'

Scotty stepped back at the sight of her face. The clamp around his heart tightened to the point of the unbearable. Her fair skin was red and blotchy from the tears, her eyes red-rimmed and cried raw. He hated himself for having made her like this. Now the only thing on his mind was to fix her.

Lilly buried her head into her knees again. Scotty walked closer and slowly sat down next to her.

'Scotty I said, go _away_!' She forced out in between her sobs. Even to her own ears she sounded like she meant it, when all she really wanted was for him to hold her, as pathetic and embarrassed she now felt to have Scotty see her like this.

And he did just that. Scotty took the petite figure next to him and put his arms around her, pulling her into him gently. She didn't have to be superwoman all the time; though he wasn't gonna tell her that. Not right now anyway.

At first she resisted, fighting him off. Scotty didn't let her go- he would never make that mistake again.

She gave in to him, crying hard into his shoulder; all the while he kissed and stroked her beautiful hair, whispering words of comfort. Eventually, she grew still.

Lilly realized that this is what she had needed before she could move on with her life. Since Chris, since George; a chance to cry. To have someone there to hold her and help her through it; someone who would share her pain. That someone, despite being the cause for some of it, she smiled to herself- was Scotty. She looked up at him with a tear stained face. Scotty looked down at Lilly, searching her face. When she made no motion to leave, or to hit him for that matter, Scotty spoke.

'Lil, I just want you to know that if anything happened to you- I'd die. I went to your apartment and I realized you weren't there and I…' He broke off. Scotty took a deep breath and continued. 'What I said to you before. I can't even begin to say how sorry I am. I was out of line- but you were still wrong in what you said.'

Lilly found her voice again.

'Listen Scotty, I'm sorry too. I guess I just needed you to tell me- to recognize what you'd done. It's just always seems that when I find a good thing there's always something that goes wrong and I just….'

Scotty broke her off. 'As I was saying, you were wrong in saying that I just used you as a last resort.' Scotty continued, 'I knew you were there; I just didn't even dare dream that you would ever be interested. Though you might find this hard to believe, you can come off as kind of intimidating.'

Lilly laughed and choked simultaneously resulting in a weird hiccupy sound.

'Just like you did, I desperately needed comfort, someone there. When I didn't think you would be there for me- not the way I needed then, I guess- out of some twisted logic, I turned to the closest thing to you I could get. It was a mistake that I don't even know where to begin to make up for. But I hope- that with time. If you could ever forgive me; I could start to forgive myself for hurting the only person that matters to me.'

Lilly felt fresh tears run down her face, though this time, sadness had nothing to do with it.

Scotty looked down at her stricken.

'Lilly, I…I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to start crying again…'

'No,' she smiled, 'these are happy tears silly!' Lilly sniffed and smiled up at Scotty.

'Well, then, I guess there's only one thing left to do.'

'What's that?' Lilly looked curiously up at him.

'Kiss and make it better.' Scotty leaned down and softly brushed his lips against hers; so soft Lilly wasn't sure if she imagined it or not. Scotty started to pull away but Lilly stopped him, pulling him towards her for another kiss.

'Scotty?'

'Mmmm,' he replied, his face buried deep in her neck.

'I forgive you.' Scotty immediately looked up.

'I always forgive you.' Scotty's mouth broke into the biggest grin Lilly had ever seen. He kissed her softly and pulled her to him. They sat like that for several minutes holding each other.

'Scotty…'

'Mmm…'

'Take me home.' She looked up at him with a glint in her eye, 'I believe we have some unfinished business to take care of.'

* * *

This time, there was no rush. Scotty took all the time in the world to explore every inch of Lilly's body. The thought that he was falling and falling hard at that did not scare him in the least; not when he slowly undressed her in the light from the fire; when he kissed her neck, her breasts, every part of her exposed; not when she screamed his name as she came. 

Lying there with Lilly sleeping quietly in his arms, Scotty knew that this was it. He would have to have all of her or nothing else would matter.

It was with this thought in mind that he smiled when he one year later, rested his hand on Lilly's swelling abdomen. Lilly stirred next to him and Scotty too, felt the tiny flutter of movement beneath his hand. With all the love of a father to be, Scotty bewilderedly asked, 'Was that? Was that-?'

'Our baby.' Lilly smiled as the little life inside her assured the two parents of its presence.

* * *

I just want to thank everyone who reviewed this story and kept me writing, so: 

zora080393, Kaaa, Pink Ants, sidleidol03, sparkey, ForensicsFreak1988, Callieach, Snow Ivy,

Cold Case Chick, pealee, givemecookies, 8-Sarah-8, specialfrog

Mysterious Meli, poordancer, CanadianCowgirl, Alacaeriel, kawaii-peach14, nemo14000, one size fits most, MaryRose - THANK YOU!

If I left anyone out please forgive me and let me know so I can fix it! To all of you who reviewed and read or just enjoyed my story thanks for keeping with me- till next time. And as always, feel free to let me know what you think: good or bad:)


End file.
